star_wars_force_unleashed_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Vader
Lord Vader or Darth Vader by his Sith name, is Emperor Palpatine's second-in-command, Imperial Lord and Supreme Commander of Imperial Military. Biography He was once Jedi Knight, Republic hero and apprentice to legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi until fearing his pregnant wife Padme Amidala will die, joined Republic Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, in reality the Jedi Order's true and hidden enemy Sith Lord Darth Sidious, hoping the Dark Lord will teach him to achive to power of saving the ones he loved. Using this as a tool, Sidious makes him his Sith apprentice and the two trnasform the Republic into their new and evil Empire. After killing most of the Jedi in the Jedi Temple and murdering those Sidious did not have any use for anymore including the heads of the Trade Federation, Techno Union and Corporate Alliance along their Separatist clients, Vader had a brief duel with his former Jedi mentor Kenobi, in which he lost his limbs and fell into molten lava. Sidious however managed to save his life and gave a life-support suit, mask, armor, dark robes and a black cape. After learning that his wife died, Vader gave into his iiner darkness. Vader, Palpatine and their loyal subordinate, Grand Moff Tarkin, made plans for a new Imperial war machine, one that would put rebellious star systems in line, one that could destroy entire planets: the Death Star, an Imperial battle station and super-weapon the size of a small moon. Tarkin was left by Vader in charge of the project while he and his other subordinates eliminated rebel cells that compromised his other plans. Vader came to the aid of his forces on the planet of Kashyyyk, that still resisted the Empire's slaving attempts, and eliminated most of the local Wookiee villagers and warriors. Vader confronted a rogue Jedi and managed to kill him. Seeing the potential in the Jedi's small son, Vader took the boy and trained him as an assassin. After he realised that Emperor Palpatine was lying to him and had enough of his tests, Lord Vader made plans to make the boy his secret apprentice and kill Palpatine. To test his capabilities, Vader sent the boy, now a man, whom he codenamed Starkiller to go to various planets and capture or cut down surviving Jedi Knights, Padawans and Masters. After most of his targets were dead, Starkiller returned to his master and informed him of his suceess. Vader however told the boy that he had one more target, General Rahm Kota, a Jedi Master leading a powerful rebel cell that attacked an Imperial space station and sent him his coordinates. Starkiller managed to steal Kota's lightsaber in their duel and blinded him with a blow of his saber, before letting the old man fall in the space bellow to his apparent death. Starkiller returned to Lord Vader's flagship and showed him the lightsaber, however they were surprised by the unexpected arrival of Emperor Palpatine's own flagship, to which Vader assumed that his spies followed his apprentice to him. The Emperor entered the room and Vader stabbed Starkiller through the chest after which he bowed before His Highness, asking what was his bidding. Palpatine answered angrily that Vader had betrayed him by taking the boy as his secret apprentice and told him that if he is indeed loyal to him as he says, than kill the assassin. Ignoring his apprentice's pleas, Vader used the Dark Side to levithate the wounded Starkiller, hit him with the walls and proceeded to throw his body out into space. Pleased, Palpatine left, but Vader secretly saved Starkiller and ordered him to make it look like he had been truly cast out and to urge all rebel cells to unite against the Empire. Vader had two motives for wishing this alliance: Palpatines's attention would be on them and the rising new Jedi threat and besides, he could terminate all rebels once and for all. Arriving where the Rebel Alliance was formed, Vader attacked the allied rebel forces, and captured their main leaders, Kota who was now blind but not dead and was trying to bring Starkiller, who's true name is revealed to be Galen Marek, to the Light Side of the Force and make him a Jedi like his father before him, and former Imperial Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan along a few other Imperial tratitors. Vader then revealed to Marek that he knew full well that even as a full Sith, Marek could never defeat Palpatine, but he was only a mere tool to use in his plans and then fled. Vader brought his rebel prisoners aboard the finished Death Star, in his and the Emperor's Throne Room, and proudly presented them to his master. Galen Marek, with help from his love interest Juno Eclipse and his training droid PROXY, arrived on the station and battled the two Sith Lords, buying time for the Rebel Alliance leaders to escape, before being killed by Palpatine. Vader however had secretly cloned Marek's DNA and made several secret clones on Kamino. Vader some time later to Kamino, where he was surprised to find that the last clone of Marek had survived his test, 30 days in isolation. He then gave him his new two red bladed lightsabers and gave him his final test: to learn to destroy what Marek created ( to which training droids similar to PROXY appear) and hate what he loved (to which one of the droids takes the holographic image of Juno Eclipse). The Marek clone is unable to do so, and Vader reveals that the clones before him became mad in a few months, he had killed them and that he thought this clone would be the first success of the accelarated cloning process, however he would suffer the same fate. The clone managed to escape however the Sith Lord's grip and the incoming Imperial Stormtroopers, Imperial Riot Trooper, Imperial Jump Troopers and AT-ST walkers. He took Vader's TIE Advance x1 and went to Cato Neimoidia, where General Kota was being held by Imperial Baron Merilion Tarko in the gladiatorial arena Tarko-se. After Starkiller suceeded in fleeing Cato Neimoidia and saving Kota, Vader hired famous bounty hunter Boba Fett, to track the original Starkiller's love interest, Captain Eclipse, knowing full well that the clone had the original's emotions and that he would come to liberate her. Fett told the Lord that after seeing how much destruction the clone brought to Kamino that he needed a squad of Stormtroopers and that even if they are precise, they maynot return from the mission, to which Vader tells Fett that his Empire will provide the bounty hunter with what he needs as he shows Fett a squad of Terror Troopers. After Boba Fett captures Juno and brings her to Vader on Kamino, Starkiller arrives desperate to save her from his former master's tight grip with help from Kota and the Rebel Alliance. Starkiller duels Darth Vader and manages to win after which Vader is imprisoned by the rebel soldiers. The clone comes to Vader, who is in shackles and inside a restraining pod, to whom he says that he will never be a Sith and that his control over him is over. As Starkiller's clone prepares to leave the room, Vader tells him in his emotionless voice: As long as she lives, I will always control you. As the clone and Juno's ship leaves Kamino, thniking that they have won, the Slave 1, Fett's personal space craft follows them from behind. At some point, Vader escaped his enemies' custody and returned at the helm of his strong and cruel Empire. Alternate ending and Alternate Endor In the Alternate ending of the Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 if the player as the Starkiller clone attempts to kill Vader, a cloaked individual stabs Starkiller impales him through the chest as Lord Vader rises and the cloaked man reveals his face under the hood, the face of the clone and the orginal. Before the Starkiller clone, Vader tells him that the individual is a clone of Marek just like him, but he is the last and his true assassin. Vader later sees the battle of Endor along the Emperor, who as the battle ends, reveals that he knows of Vader's new assassin and electrocutes him with Force lightning. Palpatine then angrily sends Vader to kill the clone. Category:Sith Lords Category:Empire Category:Imperial Ruling Council Category:Imperial Senate Category:Imperial Military Category:Imperial Army Category:Imperial Navy Category:Sith Category:Villains